


Searching him in the crowd

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble prompts - Edgar Allan Poe Edition, I used a prompt you see, M/M, Obsessive Love, Sick Love, Stalker! Sakusa, Stalking, hopefully i didn't write this as a good thing, if i did then rip my soul, it was a request and i decided to interpret like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: Sakusa didn't know when this fascination for Atsumu started.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Searching him in the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from "DRABBLE PROMPTS - EDGAR ALLAN POE EDITION": The Man of the Crowd: following, curiosity, fascination.
> 
> \---
> 
> Hi, hi! Some days ago (like, a lot, I think? I lost the tracking), I asked for requests, basing on my favourite prompts list, on Twitter and my dear Cris requested this one with SakuAtsu~! This is for ya, Cris, love ya!
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot to say, but I was drunk while writing a part of this fic. Yeah. Sangria rocks.
> 
> I'm going to post this fic on Tumblr too.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

As much as Sakusa denied to others – and to himself – he was fascinated by Atsumu.

It was strange, not even Sakusa understood where this curiosity about Atsumu came from, someone who was used to living with cockroaches. It was... Bizarre, to say the least.

He didn't know when his eyes started to follow Atsumu, to observe everything he did. Even mundane things, like drinking water, seemed to come out of some painting displayed in important and famous museums.

He also didn't know when he had put the notifications on, so that Sakusa would always be informed when Atsumu posted something on his social networks. From a certain point, Sakusa had started to write down all the posts in a notebook, hidden on his desk, although he had never put likes on them – Atsumu didn’t need to know that he had seen his posts.

Nor did he know why he was sitting next to the cafe window at half past four on a Sunday, his day off without training, waiting for Atsumu to pass through the crowd of people to go to the gym.

Sakusa didn't know when he had memorized Atsumu's routine, maybe he had spent too much time looking at his social media.

It was strange.

Sakusa looked at his watch, it was four forty-seven and Atsumu hadn’t yet passed. Weird, the gym was open that day, Sakusa had checked the website before leaving the house.

He took out his cell phone and looked at Atsumu's posts; there was nothing recent, nothing to indicate that Atsumu had decided to change his routine.

Maybe something–

"Omi-Omi!"

Sakusa felt his blood freeze when he heard Atsumu's voice behind him. Slowly, he looked back, paler than usual, as if he had seen a ghost.

In his mind, Sakusa could only ask himself what Atsumu was doing there. He felt like a child whose mother discovered that he was doing something that he shouldn't have done.

"W… What are you doing here?" He managed to question, with a hint of disgust in his voice (not that it was on purpose, it was automatic).

"Oh, I usually see ya here, around this time, when I go to the gym," Atsumu replied, smiling.

_Fuck_ , Sakusa thought, imagining that he had been discovered.

"The coffee here is good, isn't it?" Atsumu commented, sitting across from Sakusa. He merely shook his head, not knowing what to say; he felt that, no matter what he said, he would eventually be discovered – that is, if he hadn’t yet been discovered.

Atsumu looked at the menu on the table. Sakusa knew he liked to eat at the same time as his coffee – or so he posted on Instagram and Twitter. In fact, Sakusa discovered that place thanks to the publications of the other.

"Have ya ever tasted the cakes?" Atsumu asked, receiving a negative grunt in response. He laughed quietly, and Sakusa had to endure the temptation to record the other's laughter. "They are very good, ya gotta taste them."

"I will think about your case."

Perhaps it was his imagination, but it seemed that Atsumu had been happy with his rude response.

It was impossible for Sakusa to understand what was going on in Atsumu's head. He knew that Atsumu wanted to get close to him, to become his friend – which made no sense. For what? Become better teammates? Sakusa thought they were a good match, with some teasing there and there. They didn't have to be friends to score points against their opponents...

But to be honest, being friends wouldn’t be enough for Sakusa. He longed for Atsumu's touch, for his caresses. He wanted something unshakable, the accidental touches that happened from time to time wouldn’t be enough.

He wanted more.

Much more than seeing the other's vulpine smile, much more than hearing his lepid voice, much more than that.

Sakusa looked at Atsumu, who was taking a picture of the cake and coffee he had ordered. Quickly, the light on Sakusa's cell phone started to flash, a notification signal. Without the other being aware, he checked and felt his cheeks flushed when he saw that Atsumu had taken a photo of him.

"Oh really?" Sakusa asked. As Atsumu had mentioned him in the publication, he wasn’t concerned with the possibility of his obsession being discovered.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling, and Sakusa, without thinking twice, took a picture of him too. "Omi-Omi–"

"What's it?" Sakusa allowed himself to smile, perhaps with an air of arrogance. "We are even."

No, they weren't that even, since Sakusa kept all of Atsumu's pictures on his computer, but he wouldn't tell him about it. Never ever. Atsumu would certainly hate him.

"I didn't know ya wanted to have a picture of me on your phone," Atsumu joked. Oh, if he only knew...

"Is there a problem with that?"

Atsumu choked on his coffee when he heard that answer; Sakusa didn’t know if the red that formed on the other's face was from shame or shortness of air.

"Ya only know how to surprise me," he laughed again and Sakusa wondered if he was doing it on purpose, trying to captivate him even more.

Which was a scary thing to think; be even more captivated than he already was? Was that still possible?

"I don't know how you are surprised," Sakusa replied, trying to hide his fascination about the other. "I don't have anything surprising."

"Oh dont’cha?"

In a daring moment, Atsumu cut a piece of his cake and brought the fork to Sakusa's face, who opened his eyes wide.

“Say, ‘aaah~ ’” he asked, with his vulpine smile spreading across his face. He knew that Sakusa couldn’t use the excuse that Atsumu had already eaten with that fork, since he had not yet done so. A perfect plan - or not, Sakusa was still looking suspiciously at the piece of cake. "Come on, Omi-Omi.~ I guarantee ya it’s good!"

When Atsumu was about to give up, Sakusa finally gave in and ate the piece. Atsumu did not know how to react, especially after the other had licked his own lips – Atsumu swallowed, embarrassment taking over his cheeks and heart. His mind was blank, with internal screams that chased away any other thoughts that tried to approach.

"Are you quiet now?" Sakusa asked, unaware of the shouting going on in Atsumu's head.

"Yer really a box full of surprises..."

The murmur was lost in the air, without reaching the recipient. Atsumu finally started to eat his cake and, perhaps because of the burning sensation inside him, he barely tasted the sweet flavor of the cream.

Meanwhile, Sakusa watched the other's movements, containing the temptation to touch Atsumu's hands. Certainly, a setter's hands must be treated with devotion.

Certainly, it might be easy to make it his. Make him fall into his spider web and manipulate him to stay with him, unable to leave his side.

Unable to live without him.

Perhaps, if he let his temptation loose, let his hand meet Atsumu's, in a show of affection, obsessive in secret, and pull him to the side of sin, his sin...

Perhaps, thus, Atsumu would become his, forever.

But Sakusa was afraid of what he was able to do to have him. His obsessive love was disgusting, grotesque... It was a poison that could make Atsumu hate him forever.

He was terrified of this poisonous idea. Even if he controlled his obsession, it was impossible to hide it forever. Atsumu would discover it sooner or later.

Even if he stopped his obsessive habits, deleted all the folders with pictures of Atsumu that he had on his computer, he was already tainted with sin. Dirty.

Not even the best disinfectants would be able to clean him.

Even so... He continued to be seduced by this idea, of having Atsumu all to himself.

If the opportunity arose, Sakusa felt that he would grab it, without thinking twice, blinded by his tainted obsession.

Atsumu didn't even imagine he was playing with the fire, just about to get burned.

But Sakusa wasn’t going to stop him from getting burned.

"Omi-Omi.~"

"Hm?"

"Wanna meet here again?"

"You ask as if we agreed to meet here today."

Atsumu laughed, asking Sakusa to not to be like that. He merely put his mask back on, to hide the smile on his face.

“Oh! Are ya embarrassed?” Atsumu provoked.

"No."

  
_Soon_ , Sakusa thought at the same time that the other one was looking at his agenda, trying to find the perfect day for them to meet, _Atsumu will be in my arms, unable to escape from me._

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't cancel me
> 
> stalking is bad, y'all


End file.
